It is known to provide wear compensation in a clutch. Unfortunately, the known means for providing such compensation have relatively long axial lengths, are complex; and must be assembled in the clutch during the assembly of the clutch
Thus, there is a long-felt need for a means of providing wear compensation in a clutch that is axially more compact, less complex, and modular.